A Little Buggy
by Snow Slayer
Summary: Nora loves her husband, but she's not quite sure if she loves his new hobby revolving around bugs.


**A Little Buggy**

"Victor! Your pet has left you a present on the kitchen counter! Again!" Nora called after an exasperated sigh. She eyed the bodies of the dead crickets before turning to locate the creature at fault. Big green eyes stared back at her from behind the sugar jar.

"It's how they show affection!" Victor yelled from the bedroom upstairs. Nora rolled her eyes as she pulled a coffee cup down for her and a travel mug for Victor. She inspected both carefully for remnants of bugs.

"First off, that's how cats show affection," she responded curtly as she started the coffee maker, "and second, I'm going to start leaving dead crickets out for you. I'll leave a few legs in your coffee cup, some bodies on your pillow, maybe a few heads in your shoes just to show you how much I love you." Victor appeared at the doorway, his jacket and tie draped over his shoulder as he finished buttoning his shirt. He stepped over the makeshift barrier at the kitchen entrance and went to inspect the problem.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly as Nora swept the remains of the three crickets into her hand and tossed them into the waste bin. "She won't finish eating them once their dead."

"Could we maybe section off a part of the kitchen for her habitat instead of letting her roam free in the whole room? I'm not a big fan of finding dead bugs all in my cooking area."

"I guess we could," Victor admitted as he watched his pet stalk a new cricket that had meandered past her hiding spot. "I just thought that if she roamed around and hunted her own food, she would have a higher chance of surviving back outside."

"Oh, you and your love of living things," Nora sighed affectionately, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"But Nora, the praying mantis is an endangered species! And look at how precious she is," he gestured as the bent green arms lashed out like a ninja and detained the unsuspecting cricket. She began to devour the body before their eyes.

"You know, I once watched a praying mantis eat the head right off of her mate," Nora recalled, the smirk never faltering. "I can imagine why they do that."

"Do you want me to get rid of her? I guess she should be able to do well on her own . . ."

"No, finish rehabilitating her. I would rather you feel that she is one hundred percent better before you release her." She pulled the suit jacket off of his shoulder so he could put on his tie.

"I told everyone one at my office that you adopted a praying mantis. Do you want to know the worst part?" Victor swallowed hard as he nodded timidly, pulling the knot of the tie a bit too tight.

"They wall wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, what shade of green she was, how tall she was, and if she was expecting. Then I had to bring in pictures," Nora grinned ear to ear as the fearful look in Victor's eyes vanished. "I guess that's what I get for working in a chemistry lab." She handed his jacket back to him and smoothed down his collar. He returned her smile as he shrugged into the jacket.

"So what do I have to do for your new girl while you go to this conference that is far too early on a Saturday?"

"Can you put out two more crickets around ten? Oh, and a few cherrios in with the crickets? Perhaps change their water, too, for both?"

"Ferris should pay me overtime to look after all your pets," she joked and pulled him close for a quick kiss.

"I'll put in a request," he vowed seriously, but his façade was broken in seconds with a toothy grin. "Hopefully I'll be home by one, so I'll do the evening feeding."

"So I'll be dining alone this evening?"

"No! I should actually be home for dinner. The conference is only nine to twelve, and Ferris only asked me to come early from some preparations. He said I shouldn't need to stay late."

"Sounds to me like I'll have the whole bed to myself tonight as well, but I guess I'll take your word for it. I am going to go and curl up on the couch with a steaming cup of coffee and a good book. Maybe a nap, too. It's too early for me on Saturday."

"It's an hour later that I usually leave!" Victor protested.

"That doesn't change the fact that it is seven a.m. on Saturday when I should be in bed curled up with my husband who has adopted a praying mantis and two dozen crickets," she pretended to yawn, stretching her arms over her head for emphasis. Victor stepped closer and pulled her against her.

"Thanks for putting up with me," he purred into her ear. Her arms snaked around his back, holding him tight.

"I'll always love you, Dr. Fries," she kissed him tenderly, "Even if you are a little buggy."


End file.
